


if we had money, this would exceed my pay-grade

by theycallme_ook



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Tumblr Prompt, rex's day is going horribly, this boy's short but it got me out of a no writing rut and i enjoyed it v mucho, why do you ask?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallme_ook/pseuds/theycallme_ook
Summary: from @captainrexisboo's prompt on tumblrEssentially, Captain Rex and Captain Hondo Okhana meet. One party is more enthused than the other
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	if we had money, this would exceed my pay-grade

"Which one of you is in charge here, again?"

Rex paused. Closed his eyes. Breathed in. Then breathed out a deep, pained, wrenched-straight-from-the-pits-of-despair sigh. He knew a raise was out of the question, but maybe the general could be persuaded to bring him a nice bottle of that really fancy stuff from Naboo next time they were on shore leave as compensation.

Rex turned around.

The liquor might kill whatever brain cells he had left after this, but he figured it couldn't be that bad a way to go out.

"That would be me." He called down to the...  _ Ornately _ dressed weequay standing at the bottom of the boarding ramp. And, while Rex certainly wasn't an expert in nat-born fashion by any means, even he could tell this man would be considered just short of... Excessive.

"Wonderful!" The man said with a crooked grin. "Then you are the one I want to speak to."

Rex did not share the sentiment, but he did walk down to meet him. No way he was letting this man on his ship.

"What can I do for you, sir?"

"You do know Skywalker, yes?"

"Yes sir" that was promising. Maybe Rex could pass this man off to the general.

"Perfect! His payment came through, don't worry, I just need to make sure business is running smoothly and hoped his commander could keep me up to date."

"Captain, sir."

"Eh, pardon?"

"I'm his captain. Our commander is Padawan Tano."

At this, the man's face lit up in a fresh grin. Why. Rex didn't want to do anything to make this man grin.

"A captain! You don't say! My my, what a wonderful coincidence! I would even say it's the best rank in the whole galaxy!" He said with a conspiratorial wink and an elbow nudge. Neither of which Rex enjoyed.

"Of course, sir."

"Oh my! Where are my manners! I am captain Hondo Ohkana and I am simply  _ delighted _ to meet such a strapping brother!"

Ohkana. Rex had suspected as much, and now it proved to be unfortunately true. Annoying, bombastic and- wait "Brother?"

"But of  _ course _ my dear captain! You and I are so close already, and I will always accept a captain who does good business into my, eh, extensive family!"

  
Rex was going to be demanding at  _ least _ two bottles.

* * *

[link](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/captainrexisboo/632078177628553216) to @captainrexisboo's original post on tumblr if yall want to check out more of this brainwave

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading yall. remember you are loved and of infinite inherent worth!


End file.
